Sunshine and Wine
by Ahoy-Cinderella
Summary: ONE-SHOT / She leaned over and laid on her front, grabbing the folded envelope from her bedside table, her heart sank slightly when she read the words 'Morning Sunshine'.


_I have no idea what this is. sorry._  
_kinda based on last night's ep but then again it's me so it totally diverts from the subject, oh well_.

_read and review please._

* * *

_When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down__  
_

.

A thud coming from outside her bedroom shook Olivia from her sleepy state; she automatically reached over for her boyfriend and turned in confusion when her hand slapped down on the empty mattress. It wasn't completely unusual these days for him to be up and away to work before she's even woken from her sleep. It was getting a little more frequent than she would have liked but with Brian's job in the state that it was and with him basically having to do everything Tucker tells him in fear of losing his detective status once again, she couldn't really blame him.

She leaned over and laid on her front, grabbing the folded envelope from her bedside table, her heart sank slightly when she read the words 'Morning Sunshine'. She had gotten used to him kissing her awake in the mornings, whispering that same phrase in her ear, his lips tracing her neck and eventually landed on her own lips. She was never one for over the top romance and especially not PDA but when it was just the two of them, wrapped up in their own little cocoon of limbs and bedcovers she could happily kiss him all day long.

She crawled from her bed and grabbed her boyfriend's dark robe which was almost dragging on the floor and came well over her hands, just how she liked it. She had worn it so often that it had started to smell like her more than it did him.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, it's fine, what time is it?" She mumbled, running her hand through her hair tiredly as she reached into the large pocket of the robe for her phone

"5am…" She stated

"Sorry" He mumbled and walked over to her, his hands gently cupping her face

"Good morning sunshine" He smiled

"Morning" She smiled up at him, her lips lazily pressing against his in the cool morning air of their apartment. Her hands wrapped around his waist as their lips sadly separated, she laid her head against his chest as his finger threaded into her dark hair.

"You slept with your make up on again…" He chuckled

"Aw crap" She reached for her eyes and ran her finger underneath, dragging a smudged line of black from her skin "I got in so late last night I just crashed"

They stood in silence in the middle of their apartment, just being happy that they got a few minutes to spend with each other this morning. Brian kissed the top of her head before guiding her into the chair by the kitchen counter.

"Sit" He twisted the seat and let her go before grabbing a mug and the coffee pot, pouring her a decent sized mug of coffee before stirring in one sugar and sliding it over to her.

"Thank you" She grinned happily as she lifted the warm mug to her lips.

"I have to go…" Brian stood straight and walked back to her side, kissing her lips and then her forehead "I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah" Olivia replied, trying not to sound too disappointed at the fact that she had barely seen him at all last night and only had roughly ten minutes with him this morning.

"I hate this too you know" He stated as he shrugged on his long dark coat

"I know" She nodded, taking another sip of her coffee, jumping in her seat slightly when her phone beeped in her pocket "I have to go too" She rolled her eyes and dropped her phone back into the robe.

"I'll see you tonight" She stood on her tiptoes and cupped his face with her left hand and kissed him once more. "Be careful" She whispered softly against his mouth.

"Hey…" He grabbed her hand as she pulled away "I love you" He whispered as he kissed her hand

"Love you too" She smiled before retreating to their bedroom to get ready for the long day ahead.

.

"…but please just don't make me make another decision okay?" Olivia sighed down the phone as she dumped the bag of groceries on the kitchen counter before throwing her weary body onto the chair, she hung up the phone and dropped it to the counter and placed her head in her hands.

She took a quick look around the empty apartment quietly thanking god for the silence. The day had lasted for what felt like a week and Olivia had given up. She grabbed a bottle of Merlot from the wine rack and contemplated for a second about not even bothering with a glass and just swigging it out the bottle, that was until she got a horrible childhood flashback of her mother stumbling around their tiny apartment with a half empty bottle in her hands, quoting famous writers and poets on quotes about how men are nothing but bastards that are out to ruin your life.

She fell to the couch and poured a hefty amount of the deep red wine into the glass and took a large gulp, welcoming the dark burn of the fruity liquid.

Just under an hour later Brian clambered his way into the apartment juggling a bag of Chinese food, his keys and folders of paperwork. He walked through the living room and watched his girlfriend nurse what had become her nightly glass of wine.

"Hi Babe"

"Hey" She smiled, her eyes slightly glassy

"Having a party are we?" He grinned as he dumped the bags on the counter and walked over to her, planted his lips on the crown of her head.

"Why not?" She shrugged and swallowed another gulp of the red wine.

Brian took off his heavy coat and threw it over the back of the chair before glancing at the now almost empty wine bottle, he turned his gaze to Olivia who's cheeks had turned a light shade of pink giving her the 'wine glow' she usually got after having so many glasses.

"You've got the glow babe" He smiled and kissed her cheek before taking the glass from her hand and the empty bottle and making his way into the kitchen area.

"Hey, I wasn't finished with that" She grumbled before jumping up from the couch only to stumble slightly.

"Watch Liv…" Brian called as he rushed to her side

"I'm fine" She held her hands out to him "It's hit me more than I thought, I haven't eaten a lot today" She stated "I'm fine…"

After dishing out their meals, the couple sat on the couch and ate in a comfortable silence, the mumbling noise of the TV distracting their overworked and overtired minds from the events of their long days.

Brian watched his girlfriend mess around with the food on her plate, taking little bites here and there before pushing the rice around with her fork, more content with making pretty patterns than actually eating.

"You wanna talk?" He asked before forking another slice of chicken into his mouth

"About what?" Olivia mumbled

"What's bothering you…?" He turned to face her only to catch her glare "C'mon Liv…"

"Nothing's bothering me Bri, I'm tired, I'm stressed, I'm sick of waking up every morning alone and going to bed most nights alone, The squad think I'm incapable of being in charge, hell half the time I think I'm incapable of it, I'm just so tired of everything…" She dumped her plate on the table in front of them and laid her head back against the back of the couch, covering her face with her hands.

"Hey…" Brian dumped his own half eaten plate of food next to hers on the coffee table before pulling her hands into his "Come here"

He guided her body closer to his as he lay back against the arm of the coach. He pulled her body on top of his and wrapped his arms around her tired frame. He kissed the top of her head as she sighed against his chest, her hands reaching up to loosen his tie more and eventually pull it from around his neck.

"Sorry" She mumbled against his shirt

"Don't be. Don't be sorry, you've got nothing to be sorry for" He kissed her head and ran his hand through her hair "Just breathe, it's all gonna be fine"

"I know"

.

"Come on…" Brian slowly sat the pair of them up and got up from the couch.

"What?"

He walked away from her and into their bedroom and through into their bathroom, she heard the sound of running water smacking against the bottom of their large bathtub. She smiled and turned off the TV, quietly making her way through to the bathroom.

"You need to chill out."

"I do" She grinned as she watched him pour her favourite bubble bath into the steamy water. She grabbed the matches from the cupboard under the sink and began lighting a few candles that were still sitting around the room from the last time she had taken an hour for herself, a time that felt like years ago.

"Join me" Olivia smiled and kissed him

"No, this is for you…"

"I miss you, now get naked and get in the tub" She grinned and pulled off her own top leaving her standing in her bra and slacks.

.

They sat in the tub, Olivia resting against Brian's chest, their hands playfully caressing each other's bodies in the steamy water of their bubble bath. Olivia smirked and turned her head back to capture his lips with hers; she teasingly bit his tongue and pushed herself up in the water and awkwardly turned around, causing the water to splash around them.

"Hey sexy" Brian grinned

Olivia smirked and cupped his face in her wet hands, pulling him forward "Hi…" She whispered before pressing her lips to his in a series of sexy open mouth kisses, they kept their eyes wide open, focusing on nothing but each other.

She giggled and bit his lip as his hands reached down and grabbed her ass pulling her firmly against his naked body.

"I've missed you" She whispered, her voice so quiet it didn't even echo in the confines of their private bathroom.

"I missed you too" He kissed her cheek and then attached his lips to her neck, gently sucking her pulse point.

"Okay, I've definitely missed you" She chuckled and bucked her hips against his, her hands tracing back and forth across his damp shoulders. She threw her head back when his mouth latched on to her nipple and sucked hard. The amount of wine she had drunk before was still coursing through her veins, wine always made her horny as hell.

"Uh…baby…" She muttered as she reached between them and grabbed his length in her hand, softly teasing him with the pads of her fingers.

Brian lifted his mouth from her breast and chuckled as he grabbed her hair in one hand and pulled her lips to his causing her to moan hard into his mouth.

Olivia tipped her hips up and pressed his length against her, she pushed the thick head of him into her and gasped, the feeling of him in her was extraordinary anyway but under water it was explosive.

"Jesus Liv…" Brian growled as he grabbed her hips, watching beneath the water as she slowly sank onto him.

He turned his gaze to her face. Her were eyes wide open as well as her mouth, perfect little pants of air came from her lips as she gripped his length gently with one hand and his shoulder hard with the other, her nails almost breaking the skin.

"Fuck…fuck fuck fuck" She muttered as she quickly sank down onto him, taking him fully, her hips crashing against his in the warm bathwater. Her hands reached out and gripped the sides of the white porcelain tub as she bit down hard on her lip and moaned.

Brian groaned and wrapped one arm tight around her hips, the other lacing back into her hair as he pulled her face to his. They silently moved against each other, the only sounds being that of their heavy breathing and the splashing of the water against the edges of the tub.

Olivia gripped onto him tight, her nails clutching the skin of his back as she pushed her hips harder and faster into his. She felt her toes clench and the muscles in her legs tense as she approached her orgasm with force. Her eyes clenched shut as she buried her face into his shoulder, her teeth sinking into the damp skin as her entire body bucked one last time before trembling violently in his arms. She cried out in his tight embrace, unable to control her body as she shook hard through her extreme climax. She yelped as his fingers pressed against her clit causing her orgasm to flood through her veins over and over again until she eventually stilled and collapsed her exhausted body against him.

He groaned and pulled out of her, his still hard length ready to explode. Olivia smirked and wrapped her fingers around him, dragging her hand slowly up and down, he grabbed her wrist and positioned himself at her entrance once more before thrusting hard into her causing her to yelp and moan, she grinned and ground her hips hard, the water splashing around them, his hands grabbed her hips and he finally let go and spilled into her, calling out her name over and over like a mantra.

.

They sleepily stumbled into the bedroom, their arms wrapped around each other's towel clad bodies, their lips playing with each other as they hit the edge of the bed.

"Bedtime" Brian mumbled against her mouth

"Uh huh" She smirked, her foot gently tracing his calf muscle as she pushed her tongue into his mouth.

After another heavy make-out session the pair changed and clambered into the safe confines of their bed, burrowing under the covers and finally getting to lie in bed and fall asleep together. Olivia lay on her side, Brian spooning behind her, one hand softly running through her hair, the other wrapped around her middle. She grinned as he pressed a line of kisses to her hair and neck before softly whispering 'I love you' in her ear, he leaned down and kissed her shoulder before whispering in the dark.

"Good night, sunshine"

* * *

_thoughts?_

_lyrics: look after you - the fray_

_follow me on twitter: ahoycinderella_


End file.
